<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sign Here by expectingtofly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017695">Sign Here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/expectingtofly/pseuds/expectingtofly'>expectingtofly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(yeah it's bc of the uniform), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Castiel Likes to Garden, Castiel and Dean Winchester Being Idiots, Castiel and Dean Winchester First Meet, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel and Gabriel are Siblings (Supernatural), Dean Winchester is a UPS Driver, Fluff, Gabriel Intervenes, M/M, Meet-Cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:28:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/expectingtofly/pseuds/expectingtofly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has just moved from an apartment to a small bungalow, and it turns out filling a house is harder than he thought. But if ordering new household items online means the attractive delivery guy shows up to his door, who is he to complain?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>244</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sign Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for Day 2 of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightdeancas/pseuds/starrynightdeancas">starrynightdeancas'</a> <a href="https://starrynightdeancas.tumblr.com/post/640512697270747136/the-time-has-finally-arrived-here-to-announce-the">2k Followers Celebration</a></p>
<p>russian translation <a href="https://ficbook.net/readfic/10359957">here</a>. thanks to <a href="https://hereigoagain.tumblr.com/">hereigoagain</a> for translating &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Castiel knelt on the grass to pull up some stubborn weeds in the garden lining the front of his newly-bought house. The previous inhabitants had left behind a tangled mess of rose bushes and weeds, and after a week of unpacking boxes, he was happy to finally have time to spend outside. One of the perks of moving from an apartment to a small bungalow—finally space for a garden. Although, he was sure the inside of his house would soon become just as packed with plants as his apartment had been.</p>
<p>Engrossed as he was in weeding and planning what flowers he would plant next to expand the garden, he didn’t hear someone approach until a shadow fell over the dirt. </p>
<p>Startling, he looked up to see a man standing on the walkway next to him. “What—oh.” By the man’s clothes—brown collared shirt and shorts—and the package he was holding, Castiel realized he was a UPS delivery driver. “Hello.”</p>
<p>“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you,” the driver said, fighting back a smile.</p>
<p>Castiel stood, brushing dirt off his hands. “It’s alright.” </p>
<p>The man held out a package. “I was gonna deliver this to your front door, unless you want to take it now.”</p>
<p>“Yes, thank you.” Taking it, Castiel looked down at the label, trying to remember what he had ordered. Something for his kitchen, probably.</p>
<p>“Did you just move in?” the UPS driver asked. His eyes were very green, a spattering of freckles across his nose and cheeks. <em>Freckles everywhere,</em> Castiel realized, seeing the way they lightly spotted his bare arms. “I don’t think I’ve seen you here before.”</p>
<p>Realizing he was staring, Castiel reddened, glanced down at the package in his hands. “Uh, yes, I did. Last week.”</p>
<p>“Welcome to Bloomfield, then.” He nodded at the rose bushes. “Nice garden you got here.”</p>
<p>“You don’t have to lie, it’s a mess.” The driver laughed and Castiel smiled a little. “It’s not much now. Hopefully I’ll be able to fix it up soon.”</p>
<p>“I’ll keep an eye out, see how things develop.” The man took a step back and gestured to the UPS truck on the street. “I’ve got other packages to deliver. Nice meeting you.”</p>
<p>“You too,” Castiel said, watching him leave. Kneeling down to continue yanking out the prickly weeds, he smiled. It was nice to meet someone friendly; he hadn’t gotten to meet many people yet with the chaos of moving in. Of course, he thought, glancing back at the UPS truck as it rumbled down the street, it didn’t hurt that the driver was extremely attractive as well. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next week, Castiel was hanging up art prints in his living room when he heard the doorbell ring. Assuming it was for a package he’d ordered, he took his time getting to the door, straightening the print on the wall before weaving through the cardboard boxes he still hadn’t unpacked.</p>
<p>When he opened the front door, however, he was surprised to see the green-eyed UPS driver standing on his porch holding the package.</p>
<p>The man’s face brightened. “Hi. Got a delivery for you.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Castiel said, opening the door wider. “I didn’t realize you were waiting. I thought you delivery drivers just dropped off the package and disappeared.”</p>
<p>The UPS driver laughed. <em>Such a nice laugh,</em> Castiel thought. “Right, yeah, that’s what we normally do. But, uh, we have a new policy. Have to get a signature for packages.” He handed over a clipboard and pen, pointing to the line at the bottom of the page. "Just sign here."</p>
<p>“Oh. Alright.” Castiel took the clipboard and signed his name. When he handed it back, he saw Dean glance at the signature. “Castiel,” he supplied.</p>
<p>“Cool name. I’m Dean.” </p>
<p>“Nice to meet you, Dean.” Having been occupied all week with moving in and subsequently starved for conversation, he added, “You’re one of the first people I’ve met so far. The other being a cashier at that grocery store down the street.”</p>
<p>“Still getting settled in?”</p>
<p>“Yes. It’s taking much longer than I anticipated. I hate unpacking. It’s so tiring.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, moving’s a bitch. You liking the place so far, though?”</p>
<p>Castiel nodded. “I do. Much improved from the apartment where I was living before.”</p>
<p>“God, I bet. I share an apartment with my brother—don’t get me wrong, I like living with him, but our landlord’s an asshole.” He gestured to the right. “Garden’s looking great.”</p>
<p>“Thank you. I just bought petunias, but I haven’t had a chance to plant them.” He pointed at the small brown box Dean was still holding. “That should be new gardening gloves in there.”</p>
<p>“Oh, right, your package.” Dean’s face looked a little red as he handed the box over. “Um, well, I should be on my way. See ya.” He stepped off the porch with a wave and Castiel waved back before going inside. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he unpacked his belongings, he realized filling a house was harder than he’d thought. There were so many household items he was missing. Perhaps a trip to the store would be faster, but ordering online was easier—or so he told himself as he opened his laptop.</p>
<p><em> I’m only trying to save myself time,</em> he reasoned, though inwardly he might have been hoping Dean would deliver the package. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Though he wouldn’t admit it to himself, he found himself growing more impatient over the next few days. Then, one afternoon as he organized his silverware drawer, he heard the doorbell ring. He practically ran to the front door, then paused and steadied himself before opening it, waiting a few seconds so it wouldn’t seem like he’d rushed over.</p>
<p><em> It might not even be Dean, </em> he chastised himself as he unlocked the door. </p>
<p>Dean smiled at him when he swung the door wide.</p>
<p>“Hello, Dean,” Castiel said, trying to sound casual and hide his smile.</p>
<p>“Hi.” He looked to be about Castiel’s age. What were the chances that someone this attractive was single? “Got another package. A heavy one this time.” </p>
<p>Pushing away those thoughts, Castiel took it from him and placed it inside on the floor. “Thank you. Don’t I have to sign something?”</p>
<p>“Uh, shit, yeah.” Dean handed over the clipboard and pen, and as Castiel signed, he nodded at the package. “Something else for the garden?”</p>
<p>Castiel shook his head, handing back the clipboard. “A mixer. I thought maybe I could try my hand at baking. My mom sent me a few of her recipes.”</p>
<p>Dean’s eyes brightened. “You ever want inspiration, there’s a diner, other side of town, a few blocks from where I live, that makes the best pie. Makes them fresh every morning.”</p>
<p>“I’ll have to go sometime.” He stopped short of saying that maybe he’d see Dean there, not wanting to sound too excited at the prospect.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Maybe I should order more things for the kitchen</em>, he thought, shutting the door after saying goodbye to Dean. Or a new bath mat, and curtains, maybe. The boxes he had yet to unpack scolded him by their presence, but he ignored them. If receiving new items meant talking to a friendly face, who could blame him?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You sure get a lot of packages,” Dean remarked the next week when Castiel opened the door. </p>
<p>Castiel reddened. “Turns out it’s hard to fill a whole house.” </p>
<p>“I’m not complaining, you’re the one giving me a job to do.” Dean handed over the package. “What’s it this week?”</p>
<p>“A watering can.”</p>
<p>“You really like to garden, don’t you?” Dean gestured to the flowers and plants lining the front of the house. “I mean, you’ve added a lot since moving in.”</p>
<p>“Yes, well, I find it’s a wonderful way to wind down after work.”</p>
<p>Dean nodded. “I get that. Any spare time I have, I work on my car.”</p>
<p>Castiel glanced at the UPS truck, because he hadn’t really considered Dean driving anything else. His heart beat a little faster at the thought of running into Dean somewhere else, at the diner, at the grocery store. He wondered how Dean dressed when he wasn’t in his uniform, what else he did in his free time.</p>
<p>Dean followed his gaze to the street and gestured to the UPS truck. “This thing, it’s crap. No AC, no radio. What do you drive?” He glanced at Castiel’s driveway. “That a Lincoln Continental? 78? 77?”</p>
<p>Castiel caught the derisive tone in his voice. “78. And I like it,” he added defensively.</p>
<p>Dean smiled, raising his hands. “Eye of the beholder, I guess. You ever need work done on it, let me know, I can help.” His eyes widened a little at his own words. “I mean, you don’t need to, I just meant, if you want. I’m good at that stuff.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Dean. I appreciate the offer.” Inwardly, he cursed his car for being so reliable. Maybe the engine light would turn on and he could take him up on his offer. Or maybe Dean was only being friendly and didn’t really mean it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Dean headed back to his truck and Castiel shut the door, he realized Dean hadn’t asked him to sign anything. Maybe he’d only forgotten. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gotten acquainted with the locals?” Gabriel asked a few nights later when he called to see how Castiel was settling in.</p>
<p>“I talked with one of my neighbors yesterday. Arla. She’s eighty-two and owns three cats.” Leaning against the kitchen counter, Castiel glanced at the mixer. “And, uh, I did meet someone else. Someone my age, not a neighbor. Dean.”</p>
<p>“Met someone? Like went on a date with—”</p>
<p>“No, he works for the UPS, he’s been delivering my packages.” He was interrupted by Gabriel laughing. “What’s so funny?”</p>
<p>“So instead of going out and meeting real people, you’re making friends with the delivery guy.”</p>
<p>“Dean <em> is </em>real,” Castiel protested. “He’s very kind and friendly. And helpful. He’s told me about places to check out in town and complimented my garden—”</p>
<p>“Damn, Cas, sounds like you really like this guy.”</p>
<p>“No, he’s just a nice person,” Castiel insisted. By Gabriel’s laughter, he knew he wasn’t being believable. “Alright, fine. I enjoy talking to him.” He wasn’t going to tell Gabriel that seeing Dean was becoming his favorite part of the week.</p>
<p>“He single?”</p>
<p>“Um. Yes.” He may or may not have asked Arla if she knew Dean, and may or may not have learned that she couldn’t believe “a charming young man like him is still single.” Oh, and that if she were a younger woman, she would be ordering packages left and right to flirt with him when he delivered. Castiel did not appreciate that last part, even if Arla had no idea how close to the truth she’d struck. <em> I’m not flirting</em>, he argued inwardly.</p>
<p>“Well, are you going to make a move or not?” When Castiel didn’t respond right away, Gabriel added, “Right, I forgot who I’m talking to.”</p>
<p>“I might,” Castiel protested. “But we only just met. And I don’t even know if he likes me. He’s only doing his job.”</p>
<p>“May as well ask him out, see what he says.” </p>
<p>Castiel sighed. “I don’t want to rush into anything. I only just moved here.”</p>
<p>“Well, you snooze, you lose, Cas. Don’t miss out on something just because you’re scared.”</p>
<p>“I’m not scared!”</p>
<p><em> I’m not scared, </em>he repeated to himself when he said goodbye and hung up the phone. He was being reasonable. But maybe Gabriel was right. Dean had to be somewhat interested—delivery guys didn’t just stick around to talk after delivering a package. Maybe he’d test the waters, try to see if Dean was truly interested or just being friendly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few days later, he was watering his petunias when Dean got out of his truck with another package.</p>
<p>“Hey, Cas!” he called. </p>
<p>“Hello, Dean.” Setting down his water can, he wiped his hands on his jeans. “Thank you,” he said, taking the narrow box from Dean. Before he lost his courage, he spoke up, “I, um, made a pie this morning.” Whether he’d made it specifically to offer to Dean was something he’d never admit to anyone, much less himself. “I was wondering if you wanted a slice? You can tell me if it’s good or not.”</p>
<p>Dean broke into a grin. “Shit, Cas, really? Yeah, thanks.”</p>
<p>“Wait here, I’ll grab it.”</p>
<p>When he returned to the doorway with a paper plate covered in foil, he caught Dean looking inside his house. </p>
<p>“It’s still a mess in here,” Castiel said, handing the plate over. “I’ve been kinda busy with work.”</p>
<p>“No, yeah, totally, no judgement.” He peeled back the foil and inhaled. “Fuck, I’m starving. This looks amazing.” Picking up the slice, he took a bite. “Mmm,” he said, rolling his eyes back. </p>
<p>“Good?” Castiel asked, amused. </p>
<p>“So good,” Dean said, his voice muffled. He swallowed. “You’re a natural.” </p>
<p>“Thank you. I have more, if you’d like it.”</p>
<p>“Don’t tempt me. Yes.” </p>
<p>Grinning, Castiel went back inside and packaged up two more slices, brought them to Dean.</p>
<p>“You’re an angel,” Dean said. “Seriously.” He juggled the plates in his hands. “So, where do you work?”</p>
<p>Castiel leaned on the doorway. “I work here. I’m an editor. I do freelance work.”</p>
<p>“Dude, that’s cool. Nice that you get to work from home.” Looking down at his watch, he swore quietly. “Sorry, I need to keep moving. I’ve got a lot of deliveries today.” </p>
<p>“Oh,” Castiel said, disappointed, straightening. “Alright. Sorry for keeping you so long.”</p>
<p>“No problem, this was a nice break.” He stepped off the walkway. “Thanks for the pie.”</p>
<p>“You’re welcome.” <em> Ask him for his number. Ask him if he would like to go out. </em>But he kept quiet and watched Dean cross the yard back to his truck. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That night, Castiel ordered a set of bookends shaped like trees. He checked his email the next few days, tracking the package. On the day it was to be delivered, he had to run errands and got stuck in traffic. When he pulled into his driveway, he saw a package sitting on the front porch. <em> Shit. </em>He’d missed Dean. </p>
<p>Grabbing his bag of groceries, he walked over and picked up the package with his free hand. Then he noticed a note taped to the top. </p>
<p><em> Sorry I missed you, </em> it read. <em> The pie was incredible. </em></p>
<p>Castiel smiled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sunlight streamed through his living room windows as Castiel organized his books on his bookshelves. He was just pushing his new bookends into place when the doorbell rang. Frowning, he went to the front door and looked out through the window. Dean?</p>
<p>“Hello, Dean,” he said, opening the door. “I wasn’t expecting a package today.” </p>
<p>“Oh, really?” Dean looked like he was fighting back a smile as he turned around the cardboard box in his hands. Bold black letters were written across the front: <b>SAY HI TO DEAN FOR ME.</b></p>
<p>Castiel’s eyes widened and he snatched the box out of Dean’s hands. “What? I don’t know how—” He scanned the box for the label. <em> Gabriel, </em>he realized. “It’s my brother,” he explained. “I was telling him about you, he must’ve sent me this to embarrass me, I’m so sorry.”</p>
<p>Dean’s smile won out. “No, it’s fine, that’s kinda hilarious.” He shifted his stance, the wooden porch boards creaking. “You, uh, you told him about me?”</p>
<p>Castiel’s head snapped up from glaring at Gabe’s name on the return label. “Um, yes,” he faltered. “Well, I was just telling him that I met someone, and it’s been nice to, uh, uh, have a friend.” </p>
<p><em> Friend? </em>He hardly knew Dean, for fuck’s sake. For all he knew, he was just a random person Dean spoke to occasionally on his route, no more important than Arla or any of the other people he delivered to.</p>
<p>But Dean smiled. “Yeah, uh, me too. I mean, I like meeting people on my route, just makes the day a lot better when I get to stop and talk.” He reddened a little and rubbed the back of his neck, glancing down at his boots.</p>
<p>“I hope I don’t keep you from your other deliveries,” Castiel said.</p>
<p>Dean waved his hand. “Nah, it’s fine. I get the other ones done fast so I can spend more time here.” He cut himself off and reddened even further, as if realizing what he was admitting. </p>
<p>So, Dean was deliberately trying to see him, talk to him. Castiel felt his face heat up as well. “I’m sure delivering packages all day can be very boring,” he offered. </p>
<p>Dean nodded quickly. “Yeah, ya know, it’s nice to have someone to talk to. Besides, I’m just trying to make sure this neighborhood’s newest resident is doing okay.” He grinned. “Think of me as the welcome committee.”</p>
<p>“Well, I appreciate it. Really.”</p>
<p>Dean nodded again, and they stood there awkwardly for a few long moments. Castiel glanced back down at the box, Gabe’s words ringing in his head. <em> Ask him out, see what he says. </em></p>
<p>“I’ll get on my way,” Dean said, stepping back. He smiled a little. “Tell your brother I said hi.”</p>
<p>“I will.” Maybe he should just blurt it out. Dean <em> had </em> said he enjoyed stopping by here. But maybe he only meant that in a friendly way. Castiel had called him a friend, after all. He chickened out. “Have a good rest of your day.”</p>
<p>“You too.” Dean walked away and Castiel glared down at the box. </p>
<p>“Not helpful,” he told it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gabe, I hate you.”</p>
<p>“What? I was just trying to spark conversation between you two—”</p>
<p>“I hate you. I can hold a conversation well enough myself, thank you very much. You only made things awkward.” He paused before adding, “Dean says hi, by the way.”</p>
<p>Gabriel cheered and Castiel pulled his phone away from his ear. “So it worked? You asked him out?”</p>
<p>“Um...” Castiel pulled at a rip on his gardening jeans. “No.”</p>
<p>“Cassie!” Gabriel whined. “I did all that work for nothing? What’s the holdup? Ask him out.”</p>
<p>Castiel groaned. “I will. Eventually. But, I mean, can he even say yes? He’s on the job—”</p>
<p>“Cas, he’s already taking time out of his workday to talk to you. Pretty sure he’ll say yes, even if he’s working. Stop making excuses.”</p>
<p>“Fine. I’ll ask him.” He only said it to get Gabriel off his back, but his palms grew sweaty even thinking about it. </p>
<p>“You better. Keep me updated.”</p>
<p>“Only if you never pull a prank like that again.”</p>
<p>“I can’t promise anything.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seated at his desk, Castiel frowned at an awkwardly worded sentence that refused to form itself into any coherency. Was the past tense of lie <em> lay </em> or <em> laid </em>? Why couldn’t he ever remember?</p>
<p>The doorbell ringing drew his attention and, grateful for the break, he saved the document he was editing and got up. Going to the front door, he wondered if he had any left-over pie to give Dean and drag out their time together in the doorway.</p>
<p>Opening the door, he began to say hello, then paused. A UPS delivery man was walking away to his truck, a package at Castiel’s feet on his front porch. </p>
<p>“Wait!” Castiel called, stepping outside. The man turned—not Dean. Someone he’d never seen before. “Who the hell are you?”</p>
<p>The man looked startled. “I, uh, I’m a delivery—”</p>
<p>“No, sorry.” Castiel flushed. “Where’s Dean?”</p>
<p>“Dean?” The man frowned. “I don’t know who that is. We all got new routes a few days ago. He must be on another route now.”</p>
<p>Castiel’s heart sank. “Oh.” <em> Another route? </em> He looked down at the package. “Don’t I have to sign something?”</p>
<p>“No, you’re all good. We don’t require signatures.” The man continued to his truck and Castiel picked up the package. A lattice pastry roller to make more intricate pie crusts. He’d thought Dean might appreciate the effort.</p>
<p>Shutting the door, he stood in the foyer for a moment. So, Dean was gone. Why hadn’t he ever asked for Dean’s number? He’d had plenty of opportunities.</p>
<p><em> It’s a small town </em> , he reasoned. <em> I’ll see him again, I have to. </em>He knew Dean lived on the other side of town, maybe if he drove around there, kept an eye out—</p>
<p><em> Alright, stop, </em>he told himself. He was starting to sound crazy. He dropped the package off on the kitchen table. Maybe it just wasn’t meant to be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day, Castiel was seated at his desk, sending an email to a client, when the doorbell rang. </p>
<p>His pulse sped up, and instinctively he rose from his chair. Then he remembered that Dean didn’t deliver to his house anymore. Sighing, he sat back down. </p>
<p>He’d been trying not to think of it, but every other item in his house—the mixer, the bookends, the pastry roller—only reminded him of Dean and brought down his mood. </p>
<p><em> Why didn’t I take Gabe’s advice? </em> he bemoaned inwardly. That was a thought he never thought he’d have, but it looked like Gabe had been right. He’d lost his chance.  </p>
<p>Staring at his computer screen, he tried to focus on his work, but the distraction had ruined his focus. <em> At least I’ll save money </em>, he reasoned ruefully, now that he had no excuse for making random purchases. </p>
<p>The doorbell rang again and he lifted his head, frowning. Come to think of it, he couldn’t remember ordering anything. Maybe it was Arla, coming over to say hello.  </p>
<p>Rising, he went to the front door and tried to remember the name of that diner Dean had told him about. Maybe he’d stake out there on a weekend, see if Dean showed up. Or was that creepy?</p>
<p>Definitely creepy, he decided with a sigh, opening the door. Then he froze.</p>
<p>“Dean?”</p>
<p>Standing on his front porch—this time in jeans and a black t-shirt, holding a potted fern—was Dean. He smiled hesitantly, almost nervously. “Hi, Cas.” </p>
<p>“What are you doing here?” Castiel looked at the street, but of course the familiar UPS truck wasn’t there. In its place was a sleek, black car. </p>
<p>“My route changed and I, uh, never got to say bye. So I thought I’d just come over. Sorry if that’s weird—”</p>
<p>“No, I’m happy to see you. Just surprised. I thought I’d never…”</p>
<p>Dean grinned. “Scared you’d lost me forever?”</p>
<p>Castiel smiled. “Yeah, a bit,” he admitted. </p>
<p>“I, um, I brought you this.” He held out the plant, laughed nervously. “I felt weird coming over without anything to deliver.”</p>
<p>“Thank you. It’s lovely.” Taking the plant, he stroked the leaves. “I know exactly where to put it.” His heart pounded as he realized now was his chance. He had to take it.</p>
<p>He started to ask for Dean’s number, but Dean started talking too, and they both stopped, laughing. “You first,” Castiel said. </p>
<p>“Um, well.” Dean shoved his hands into his pockets. “I was thinking, would you maybe want to hang out somewhere other than your doorway? I can show you around town.” He gestured to his car. “Take you for a spin in Baby.”</p>
<p>Castiel couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. “I would love that.”</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>“Yes. I’ve been… I’ve been meaning to ask you out, or ask for your number. I just never worked up the courage.”</p>
<p>Dean grinned. “Am I really that intimidating?”</p>
<p>Castiel laughed. “No. Not at all. You’re quite the opposite.” He gestured inside. “Would you, uh, would you like to come inside?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, totally.” </p>
<p>Castiel started to open the door wider, then paused. “I have a question. You never did need my signature, did you? For the packages?”</p>
<p>Dean frowned, then realization seemed to hit him and his face reddened. “Yeah, uh. No. But I figured it was a surefire way to get your name.”</p>
<p>“Is that a trick you use often?”</p>
<p>“Nope, you were the first.” He grinned, eyes suddenly teasing. "Did you really need everything you were ordering, or were all the packages just an excuse to see me?"</p>
<p>Now was Castiel's time to blush. "I did need what I ordered!" he protested. "Well, some things. But mainly... I just wanted to talk to you."</p>
<p>“Well, it worked.”</p>
<p>“Yes.” He stepped back for Dean to come inside his home and smiled at him. “And I’m very glad it did."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading! this story has been in my drafts for months, and i finally got around to finishing it. let me know what you thought in the comments, and chat with me on tumblr <a href="https://expectingtofly.tumblr.com/">here</a> :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>